


处心积虑(下)

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	处心积虑(下)

开始没多久，伯爵就发现这小神父棋路和自己很是相似，好像总能想到自己在想什么。他不断变化着方向，但都被跟得很紧，没有想到下棋无数年都成本能的自己居然拉不开局面，中央地带的控制权真空，棋盘胶着在势均力敌之上

这样呢？唔不错嘛！这你也想到了！

伯爵觉得自己沉寂已久的热情完全苏醒，有多久没体验过这种畅快的感觉了

每个棋子的来回移动都好像两个灵魂在剧烈的碰撞，彼此的思维针尖对麦芒地互相争鸣

突然感到一股精神力和自己的相碰相消，伯爵才反应过来自己不知不觉间被带动着在棋子上裹上了精纯的精神力，又在一瞬间被对面的年轻神父轻易地化解了

黑发下的俊颜闪过一丝尴尬，他默默收回自己的精神力，真是，自己怎么会下意识在这样的对弈用上精神力呢，不过这年轻的卷毛居然能做到和自己凝练了数百年的精神力旗鼓相当，他明明才二十几岁，怎么修炼的，真是怪物！

好在对面的小子并没有对此做任何表示，他正垂着纤长的银白睫毛专注的凝视棋局，仿佛刚刚消弭精神力碰撞的事情只是他无意识的本能行为而已

伯爵勾起唇角，看来自己也不用刻意去避免无意识携上精神力了，反正对对面的小子又没影响，算不上自己以大欺小了

伯爵放开了束缚，任由自己的精神力恣.意地和对方的交锋纠缠。原本长指在桌面上博弈挟带着的是无形的思绪对撞，此刻所有无形的激荡和共鸣都仿佛被赋予了形体，两人的灵魂和意志通过精神力交织、共振，酣畅淋漓的舒畅感成倍的飙升

数次合局之后，棋局的平衡突然被神父指尖的主教打破，伯爵一个停顿，蓦然想起了遗忘已久泯没于时间长河的历史战役，“宁斯之战，没想到你也知道”

“那毕竟是教廷历史上重要的一环，好歹我也曾经当过光明圣子，自然知道”

“什么？圣子？你？”，唔，虽然气质太不像了，但这小子的能力确实有当圣子的资格，甚至远超了自己曾见过的光明圣子，不过…“曾经？”

“喔，就只是不想当了而已，我可是很懒惰的，圣子的一堆工作麻烦死了”，银发神父轻描淡写地说。当上圣子只是一个阶段性的手段，目的达成后自然不会继续那会阻碍自己前路的身份，不过这些都不用告诉他吧

“…这哪是能说不当就不当的…”，伯爵无语的看着他

“嘛，有一点小惩罚罢了，没什么好提的”，自己一直以来终极目标都只有一个，为了他，过程再艰辛也全都不重要

青年摆摆手，撑着头微笑凝视着伯爵，等他移动下一步

伯爵动了一步己方的皇后，把局势又拉了回来，哼，就算是曾经的光明圣子，对自己而言也还是小辈而已

两人不知不觉下了十局，全都是僵持不下被迫和局的情况

虽然都没赢，但下得很是畅快，伯爵端起蛋黄酱小点吃了一口，悠哉的看着对面的青年慢慢把棋子摆回开局的位置，嗯，这样的时光还真不错

伯爵突然顿住，被自己的想法吓到，愕然发现自己不知不觉间完全遗忘了正事，真是，自己可不是来这边跟这小子约会的，血族伯爵耳.垂烧红地用力鄙视自己，起身伸手按住了青年归放棋子的手

“喂，小子，我们下得够久了，别再浪费时间了，我族中的那些小辈究竟在哪？”，血族伯爵边问注意力却溜到了自己手掌下，唔这小子手真温暖…跟自己一贯冰冷的手好不一样…

“伯爵大人这么说真是让我太伤心了，我还以为您跟我一样很喜欢这样悠闲下棋的时光呢，没想到居然让您觉得浪费时间了…”，银发神父用受伤的目光看着伯爵

“我…我不是这个意思…”，伯爵深蓝的眼瞳飘忽到一旁，一阵心虚

“伯爵大人您就陪我下最后一局棋好吗？请放心，您的族人都没事，不管输赢，我都会释放他们的，但如果我赢了，请您答应我一个要求”

“什…什么要求？”

“请您让我拥抱您”

！

“您应该知道我指的是哪一种拥抱”，银发神父深邃的红瞳沿着伯爵的唇、下颚、脖颈、衣领、胸口一路往下，赤.裸的视线让土方有种自己正一吋吋被他剥开的错觉

“不了，我想我没必要配合你”，虽然土方认为再下新的一局对方应该也无法轻易改变僵持的局面打败自己，但心里却有隐隐的不安要他拒绝这个提议，对方此刻带有强烈侵略性的视线更激起了他的危机意识

土方也不是生来就是高贵难以接近的血族伯爵，他也曾经是血族里的优秀小年轻，遇过无数被求爱的场面(多数的血族族人都是坦然放纵自身欲望、享受情欲的，向出色的族人示爱求欢非常常见)，但他向来对此没什么兴趣，一贯都能冷淡果决的拒绝，只有这一次他无法掌控自己的心跳，失去自我绝对的控制权让他产生了一丝惶恐和更多的警备

“伯爵大人确定要拒绝我的提议吗？”

“没错”，土方一个闪身直接瞬移到年轻神父身后，一手迅疾直取神父的脖颈

啪地一声，他的双手却蓦然被凝实的光绳捆绑在头顶之上，伯爵尝试用精神力去冲开束缚，却发现自己方才都调动自如的精神力突然全凝滞不动，“你做了什么？！”

银发神父转过身来，指尖凝着一团光术的光团，磁性的声音低低地笑了笑，“伯爵大人没有想过我抓您的族人是做什么用的吗？”

他手腕一转，指尖的光团被轻抛而起，碰触到天花板的瞬间，密密麻麻的魔法阵纹路从光团没入处向周围开始发散，顷刻间房间顶部、四壁到地面全布满了荧荧发光的阵纹，“感谢他们的帮忙，让我完成大量的试验，给了我很多修正的数据呢”

随着魔法阵亮起，土方惊愕的发现自己凝滞的精神力好像突然遭遇了高热，被蒸发般，不受控制地从体内逸散出去，自己所能感知到的精神力不断变得稀薄，很快便完全消散，全无半分残留

烟蓝色的长眼闪过一抹慌张，他活得这么悠久，第一次碰到这种情况，无法用精神力感知周遭和行动令他不适又难安

银卷发下俊朗的脸逼近了伯爵，一股甜腻却带有侵略性的气息压上了伯爵冰凉的肌肤，“伯爵大人您让我困扰很久呢～”，温热的手指抚上伯爵精致的脸庞，“不怕银器、阳光，有敏捷的身手和强大的精神力…”，手指轻柔地从投射.出愤怒的深蓝眼眸边缘划过精巧的鼻梁，停留在柔软的薄唇上，暧昧流连

精致的脸向后闪躲，却被扣住了下巴，青年锋利的眉眼贴近伯爵的侧脸，“怎么样才能掳获您呢？”，低沉的嗓音带着热气包裹起伯爵的耳廓，手指滑过伯爵的下巴的线条、脖颈的血脉，来到了领口，“这个问题我想了十多年呢”

烟蓝色的眼瞳放大，十多年前这家伙才多小，自己是什么时候被这狼崽子盯上的？ ！

黑色背心的钮扣被一颗颗解了开来，接着便是衬衫的，由于手指的动作，衣料摩挲着肌肤，带来阵阵麻痒。手指向下移动，肌肤被摩擦的位置也越加的敏感，白.皙的胸腹肌肤很快便暴露在温暖的室温之中

当温热的手指贴上冰凉的腹肌，土方颤了一下，回过神来。长腿倏然发力，踹向青年，却被大掌扣住了长靴跟部。伯爵双手被光绳高高缚在空中，仅有一脚勉力撑地，高抬的长腿用力回缩却被大掌锁得动弹不得

“别动”，另一只手掌缓缓拉开了长靴的拉链，“您逃不了的”，长靴掉在地面，袜子落在其上

大掌扣着纤细的脚踝，另一手把.玩着圆润的趾头

被戏弄的羞耻感灼烧着土方，他用力挣扎，想抢回自己的腿

“真是学不乖呢，看来得给您一点惩罚”，银时指尖亮起一团光点，温热的手指带着光点滑过白.皙的脚背，划过裤脚，向小.腿肚移动，光点所过之处裤管的布料被轻易的无声割开，月牙白的长腿暴露在大掌之下，被手指按压而过的腿肌力量飞快流失，酸软又沉重的感觉从脚尖一吋吋向上蔓延

银时手指滑向他大.腿内侧，从未被人碰触过的地方传来陌生的麻痒，但他修长的腿只能虚软无力的挂在银时的臂弯上，任由银时的手指在滑嫩的腿.根打转轻薄，无法逃离

无法闪躲的搔痒酥.麻让土方不禁轻轻打颤，氤氲了他烟蓝色的双眸，他双手不住地用力，拉扯着光绳，想用痛觉掩盖那让人无所适从心慌意乱的麻痒

大掌暧昧的游移不断刺.激着一直活得清冷无欲的伯爵，紧闭的薄唇逸出了隐隐约约的呜咽，察觉大掌还有再更深入的意图，他赶忙开口，声音却带上几分谙哑，“你...别太过份了！”，漂亮的眼睛用力狠瞪身前的人，但其上的水雾只让人更想欺负他

“这才刚要开始呢”，银发青年轻笑，用强健的臂膀一把将他抱上了桌子，抬起膝盖分开他的双腿卡进其间，温热的手掌探进微敞的衬衫里，摩挲着窄腰上结实俐落的肌肉线条，深邃的红眸内岩浆暗涌，烫得伯爵的心脏慌不择路地狂跳，他找不出任何可以逃离的办法，脑袋一片混乱无措，就快当机，面前的人明明穿着一身神圣严肃的神父袍服，却透露着让人心悸的邪肆气息，压得他肾上腺素飙升，血液奔腾，却不知道能奔向哪里

衣着整齐的神父压了上来，叼.住他的唇，灵活的软舌顶开列齿，在口腔里挑逗诱惑，打转过血族锋锐的犬齿，舔shì开唇齿间的所有缝隙，绕上带着小锯齿纹理的上颚以舌尖画圆，勾缠出另一条无措的软舌，挑进自己唇内用力吸吮

舔.吻的力道逐渐增加，口中所有的空气皆被他侵占，土方只能晕眩着张嘴喘气，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角垂落

缚绑着双手的光绳突然消失，土方上半身骤然失去支撑向后倾倒，双手反射向后撑住桌面，打落了几枚棋子

神父一手按住他后脑，更深的吸吮他的唇.舌，诱惑的吻转向带上啃咬的狂野侵略

另一手亦迅速动作，土方残存在身上的鞋袜衣物被快速剥落，连着棋盘棋子全扫落地面，喘息间就只剩光.裸的身体勉强撑在桌面，黑发散落，胸膛因急促的呼吸大力起伏着

银时稍微退开，深邃的血眸内波涛汹涌，拳头紧握，低垂的脸闪过一瞬间的狰狞，他用尽全力压下直接吞噬这个人的冲动，全身的血液疯狂冲撞，叫嚣着要撕裂和占有

在直起身的刹那，强大的意志力完美遮藏差点失控的兽性，回归毫无破绽的伪装，用冷静从容的猎食者姿态俯视自己觊觎多年、最珍贵的猎物

血族月牙白的躯体因奔腾的血流泛起一层淡淡薄红，浑身肌肉绷紧，尽管微微颤抖着，仍是上帝最完美的雕塑

银时握住土方另一只脚踝，抬高到面前，柔软湿润的薄唇轻贴上敏感的肌肤，“您真是太诱人了，我会好好品尝的”，低沉的声音震动着表皮，过电般窜过全身，明明相隔遥远土方却觉得那磁性的嗓音好像就紧贴在耳边

他是无力反抗的猎物，所有的武装都已被卸下，从攻击的獠牙到防卫的尖刺，连最后一点遮掩自己的皮毛都没能保留，现在只能睁着眼，看着那湿热的红唇在自己的腿上留下蜿蜒濡湿的水痕，自己好像就这样被这个人一口一口吞噬，身体一吋一吋不再属于自己

朦胧的视线被红唇牵引着逐渐下移，突然之间，自己腿间高.挺的器物撞进了眼里－自己竟然在这混.蛋的欺忤下起了反应！真是太可耻了！

土方慌张的伸手想遮掩住自己勃.起的性.器，方才消失的光绳豁然再次出现，将他的双手紧紧束缚在身后，他抬起另一腿想挡住，却被另一条光绳向外拉开，捆绑在桌脚上

“混.蛋！放开我！”，他双腿大张，被迫看着自己不愿面对的耻辱暴露在对手面前，还离那家伙的脸这么近！

“呵呵，口是心非的话我可不会听喔”，银时意有所指的瞟了瞟脸侧挺翘的硬.物

土方双颊暴红，唇.瓣开开合合却无法反驳，内心既羞耻又焦灼，像热锅上的蚂蚁

银时的软舌在土方大.腿.根部画圈，留下一片晶莹和无限的麻痒，指尖带着节奏勾画大.腿和鼠蹊部交接的凹沟，就是不去碰触一旁那充.血的硬.物

强烈的情欲从腿间漫向全身，土方紧闭双眼咬住下唇，这一切对一向冷情的他来说都太过刺.激和陌生了

银时另一手覆上了卵囊，指关节轻蹭其上柔嫩的皮肤

汗水开始从土方额角滴下，他蕈头圆润饱满，前端渗出汩.汩前液，柱体高高翘起，摇晃着，仿佛在乞求安抚

蓝眸微启，隔着水气望着银时，瞳孔里纷杂着隐约的紧张、畏惧、期待和渴求等等他自己也不明白的情绪，“你…”

“怎么了？”银时轻笑，手指悬停在蕈头上方，“想要我摸.摸它吗？”

土方喉结滑动，咽了口唾沫，轻颤了颤，微乎其微地点头

银时没再为难他，大掌穿过蜷曲的毛发握住了柱体根部，“啊呃…”，土方黑发向后甩动，缚在身后的手一下缩紧，指尖用力，仿佛要把指甲扣入桌面

温热的手掌包覆着硬热的柱体，借着前液的润滑上下滑动了两下，然后加大了力度开始以有力的节奏撸动，在蹭过敏感的系带时用指肚刻意重压搓.揉

陌生的快.感层层叠加，不断涤荡着土方全身细胞，他战栗着绷紧所有肌肉，扯着桌脚发出嘎吱声，想逃离又好像想要更多，漂亮的眉头纠结在一起

安抚的吻落在他眉间、眼皮、鼻尖上，“放松，您只要享受就好了”，沙哑的嗓音引诱着他抛下一切顾忌

大掌滑动的位置向顶端移动，加速挤压着蕈头和冠沟，土方忍不住开始挺胯，自己将火热的硬.物往青年圈起的手掌中抽.送

他张嘴急促的换气，难以抑制的呻.吟流泻而出，滚烫的硬.物涨到极致，最后一下挺送，大量的浊流喷射.出来，凌乱地浇满青年的神父袍和自己的小腹

土方双眼失神，胸腔剧烈起伏喘息，全身虚软，浓稠的浊液缓缓从腹肌的凹沟滑落，身为血族伯爵的他第一次这般狼狈

银时大掌轻抚他的后腰，温柔的啄吻印上他的薄唇，软舌钻入口腔，带领他享受高.潮的余韵

光绳不知何时又消失了，土方脑中星光闪烁，本能地抓.住银时的衣襟，仰头生涩地回吻，沉溺于猎食者一时的仁慈，难以言喻的感受在心底漫延

在银时的安抚下，土方狂飙的心跳终于稍微回归，银时亲了亲他的脸颊，放开他，开始脱掉自己的衣服

土方撑着桌面喘气，愣愣的看着被拉起的黑袍下饱满的肌理

这家伙身材不是该和自己相仿吗？为什么能比自己壮！

银时丢开衣物，展露一身虬结的肌肉线条，还有腿间那傲人的热铁，浓浓的雄性气息扑面而来，压迫着土方的感官

他喉结滚动，移不开视线，虽然没有亲身经验，他也撞见过几次族人火热的场面，土方知道即将发生什么，而刚刚的一切已让他失去了抗拒的立场，身体不由自主颤抖着，分不清是恐惧还是兴奋

“满意您看到的吗？”银时倾身贴在他耳边轻笑，伸手拉过土方的手贴上自己的硕大

土方剜了他一眼，却顺从的握住了那炽热的硬.物

惊人的热度熨烫他的掌心，他努力回想刚刚银时的动作，别扭地上下撸动

“您可以握紧一点”，银时指了指系带和冠沟的位置，“还有摸.摸这里我会很舒服的喔”

潮湿的眼眸瞪了瞪银卷发，土方喃喃反驳“才不需要你教呢”，他加大手劲，集中攻击端部，只想狠狠的扳回一城

他的动作仍然生涩不顺畅，但还是带给银时断断续续的酥.麻快.感，和无上的心理满足－自己渴求无数日夜的人正在为自己服务，这远比真正的高.潮更让人着迷

银时双手环住他，大掌在滑顺的肌肤上游移着，他并不介意给亲爱的伯爵大人一点成就感，薄唇贴在银白的耳尖，将温热的喘息喷吐在那敏感的肌肤上，并在土方表现良好时回馈以满足的低哼或喟叹

温热的气息打在脸侧，让土方觉得才稍微平复的体温又开始上升了。他坐在桌上为站在自己腿间的混.蛋手.淫，两人不管是距离或举动都太过亲密，奇异的感觉和对方甜腻又强势的气息一起笼罩住他，土方忍不住将额头靠在对方胸前，一边加强手上的动作，努力把自己的心慌意乱都回报在对方身上

“好了，别玩了”，银时粗喘着拉开他的手，把他向后推倒在桌上，“乖，把腿张开点”

土方半撑起身体瞪他，银时召出一条光绳在指尖把.玩，“还是您比较喜欢我用光术帮您呢？”

土方忿忿地稍微把双腿分开一点

银时倾身吻他，“别气，我只是太想吃您了”，一边伸手探向了腿间隐秘的入口，圆钝的手指在褶皱上打转

粗圆的指节稍微顶入就被紧致的括约肌夹住，异物入侵的不适感让土方忍不住想挣扎，银时低头深深吻住他，口中的软舌搅得他意识混乱，等他回过神来，紧窄的甬道已经被一根手指完全占领，出乎意料的没很难受，但他还是紧张的想合拢双腿，却被站在身前的银时卡住

银时安抚防备的小动物般轻哄，“放轻松，我会让您很舒服的”

一股温暖的热流附上了肠壁四处，体内的手指开始抽动，带给他酥.酥.麻麻的感觉，土方难耐得双腿微微开阖，磨蹭着银时的大.腿，轻喘着问，“你做了什么？”

“没什么，一点光术的小应用罢了”，银时的手指灵活的挑逗娇嫩的肠肉，电流从尾椎窜上土方头顶，令他全身战栗

土方啐了一声，光术居然被用在这种地方，果然只有这抛弃圣子之位的混小子做得出来，真是太不要脸了

但很快他就无力去想这些了，银时找到了他的前列腺，集中按压磨擦

腿间的性.器再次高高竖起，他仰首呜咽喘息，暴露了自己脆弱的脖颈

他无力的摊开自己，任由粗圆的手指在股间抽.插

体内的手指很快增加到三根，在被撑到平滑的小.穴.里快速进出，带来一阵强过一阵的电流

土方羞耻得快自燃，却控制不住腰.臀扭动，去迎合银时手指的动作，把自己舒服的点往银时指腹上送

他被陌生的快.感支配着，薄唇不断溢出破碎的呻.吟，烟蓝眸子里的水气快速积聚

银时突然抽.出了手指，肠肉贪婪的蠕动收缩着，就得不到丝毫抚慰，强烈的空虚感迅速盈满整个小.穴

“呜…你继续呀…”，柔韧的长腿摩擦着银时的大.腿肌肉，哀鸣着想被填满

银时性.器炽热的端部顶上了褶皱，烫得土方战栗了一下

还是要来了吗？土方咽了口唾沫，紧张不安的努力准备承接

但炽热的性.器却没有进来，只停留在外面摩擦

强烈的空虚感迫使土方难耐的抬臀，想主动吞食热铁，却被硬热避了开来

土方不满的呜咽，“你…为什么不进来？”，心里涌起一阵委屈，自己都这样抛下尊严了，他却不要自己了吗

银时不答，却问道，“您是我的了吗？”

土方撇过头，想要任性一下，“才…才不是你的”

银时扭过他的脸，逼他看着自己，“我想要您，不只您的身体，还要您的灵魂，您的生命和一辈子”，猩红的眸中岩浆深沉地涌动，翻滚着浓稠到凝实的情感，喷吐着能焚尽一切的热浪，“我知道我太贪心了，但是我就是这样地爱慕您、渴求您”

无边无际的红撼动着土方的心脏，一向冷硬其实寂寥的心被熔化成一滩暖流

他一直以为不会有人真的喜欢他、爱他，所有的示爱都是肤浅而虚假

烟蓝色的水眸被猩红占满，土方抬起柔韧的长腿，环住银时强健的腰.臀，把他勾向自己，炽热饱满的端头微微顶开了褶皱，卡在入口

手臂伸长扣住银时的后脑，拉下，慎重而坚定的将自己的红唇印上，低哑的声音紧贴着另一对薄唇传出，“从今往后，我是你的。”

银时低吼一声，用力地捣到最底

土方的惊呼声连着嘴唇一起被疯狂的吞没，他清楚的感到对方的热烫楔入自己的身体，好像自己漫长生命里一直存在的缺口突然被填充得完满无缺

银时箍.住土方的窄腰发狂的冲撞，嘴巴亦猛烈的啃噬对方

思念和渴望在二.十.年的光阴里反覆压缩蒸馏，酝酿出最高浓度的烈酒，在此时点燃极致的高温，焚烧一切

紧致的肠肉不断被狂暴的挤开，热辣的摩擦带来让人发疯的痛觉和快.感

两人失控的吸吮啃咬对方，舌头用力纠缠在一起，喘息夹杂着呻.吟流泻而出，津.液悬挂在嘴角，淌湿了片片肌肤

土方忍着体内的酸胀，竭尽全力抬起另一只虚软的长腿，一起环住银时的腰背，最大程度的打开自己，承受他最疯狂的掠夺

两人胯骨不停用力撞在一起，硕大的阴茎每一下都像是要贯穿了内脏，疼痛刺.激了快.感，土方的性.器在对方腹肌上快速摩擦，肿胀到了极致，在银时的热烫再一次重辗过体内的敏感点时爆发

浊液喷射而出，洒满了两人胸腹，甚至喷到了双方下颚

高.潮的肠肉绞紧银时的炽热，让他又痛又爽

他恍然回神，连忙问道，“对不起！我失控了，你有没有受伤？”

“我没事”，土方声音沙哑，他抱住身上的人宽阔的背，贴在银时颈窝喘息，享受全身肌肤筋.肉紧密相贴的感觉

银时回拥住他，眼中的喜悦和爱意有如实质般流出

肠肉时不时的收缩挤压体内的炽热，土方敏感的察觉体内的硬.物又膨.大了几分，他赧然小声说“你动吧”

银时缓缓律动起来，这次他不再只是横冲直撞，而是从不同角度顶弄着紧窄的甬道，肠壁各处被摩擦碾压的酥.麻感令土方搔痒难耐，线条优美的身躯带着浑身汗水微微在桌面上扭动着，看直了银时双眼

“这样舒服吗？”

“闭嘴…别问…”，土方撇头不想回答，但眸中快速堆积的水气和不断喘息无法合拢的薄唇都在出卖他

“那这样呢？”银时握住土方双腿膝弯，压向桌面，让圆润的臀.部和肿胀殷红的穴.口展露在眼前，他一下抽.出自己暗红的硬.物，再用力捣入，攻占这绝美的景致，炽热重重蹭过前列腺，激起深入骨髓的快.感，“啊…”，土方身体向上拱起，稍长的浏海撒得凌乱

他想要找东西抓.住，但桌面什么都没有，土方只能伸直手臂扣住两侧桌边，但这样的姿势只让他全身更清楚地摊在银时眼前，泛红的月白躯体和深色的桌面形成美妙的对比，银时眼眶发红，一下一下快速的抽.出硕大，在肠肉蠕动挽留时用再用力顶入，挤开每分肠肉，碾过前列腺，撞在甬道底部

土方被撞得不断颤抖，快.感的漩涡把他完全卷入，他越想挣扎越被拖曳到深处，修长的双腿紧紧夹住银时劲腰，破碎的呻.吟压抑不住地泄出

银时逐渐加快摆送的速度，顶得敏感的肠壁战栗抽.搐

土方手掌抵上银时胸膛，想让他减速，“唔…慢点……太快了…”

银时抓下他的手，一手一只压在桌上，和他十指交扣

腰部马达般快速抽.送，胯部不断拍击挺翘的臀肌，发出啪啪啪的声音

汗水蒸腾，土方隔着朦胧的水气和银时对视，极致的快.感让土方濒临崩溃，但银时浓烈的视线又让他耽溺沉醉，呜咽声和汗水一样不停渗出，他手指死死绞紧银时的手指，力道大得就快夹断指骨，“不要了…不行了…”

“那我们换个姿势吧”，银时豁然抽了出来，突然的巨大反差给予就快达到高.潮的肠肉极端的空虚感，土方呜咽了一声，不知所措

银时把他抱下来让他面对桌子站着，土方酸软的腿差点站立不住，踉跄着倒向桌面

银时掰开两片饱满的臀肌，再次挺身埋入那火热湿润的甬道，被撑开饱胀的的满足感再次盈满土方胸膛

土方臀.部晃动，不由自主地向后迎合，把热铁吞得更深

炽热的硕大顶得他腰部塌陷，露出诱人的腰窝和背脊曲线

银时扣住他的髋骨，又快又深的抽.插进出，臀.部翘起的姿势让饱满的端部每每都会重重撞击前列腺，激起强烈的电流，电得土方尾椎酸麻，无法抑制地呜咽颤抖

他腿部酸软，完全靠银时握着他髋骨支撑他的高度，“这…样哪有…比较好…”，他想抱怨，句子却被撞击得断续破碎

缺氧的晕眩感充斥他的脑壳，无法逃离的快.感持续刺.激着四肢百骸，土方崩溃地咬住自己的手臂

肠壁因为快.感的冲刷紧紧收缩，爽得银时粗声喘气

土方颤抖着哀鸣，“呜…不行了…快到了…”

银时不为所动地保持打桩的速度，“那就到吧，不需要忍着”

“混.蛋…一起…”

“好吧，那你再撑一下下”

朦胧的眼隔着湿润的睫毛回望银时，“让我抱着你…”

“好”，银时帮着他转身坐回桌上，把他双腿挂回自己腰上，再重新埋回那让人眷恋的销魂乡，继续肉体热烈的交缠冲撞

土方手臂紧紧环住银时脖颈，呻.吟着抬头向银时索吻，银时低头深深吻住他

土方用力的吸吮啃咬，把所有溃堤泛滥的快.感发泄在银时的唇上

两人紧紧相拥，肌肉疯狂的摩擦撞击，意识交缠着一起冲上了巅峰

土方瘫软地挂在银时身上喘息，银时也粗喘着气但并没有休息，他的手快速的在土方后背滑动，画下一个个复杂的符文

一团暖意从土方尾椎处慢慢向上移动至后心的位置，然后向前包裹住他的心脏，一条条蜿蜒的血色纹路浮现在土方心口处，形成了一个精致繁复的图样

同样的图样也对应地浮现在银时胸口

完成后银时开心地笑了，搂紧了土方，在他颊边落下一连串的吻，“好了，这样你就不能反悔了”

土方埋在他颈边，没力气也不想理他，“老.子才不会后悔自己做下的决定”

“至少这样我以后都能知道你在哪里”，银时抱起他，走向隔壁的浴.室

“白.痴，我几乎都待在古堡里，又不会去哪”

“总会有例外的时候嘛”，银时抱着土方一起泡进温暖的温泉里

“…随便你”，土方闭着眼靠着银时，任由他替自己擦洗身体和按摩酸软的肌肉，太过疲惫，水波和揉.捏的力道又太舒适，没多久他就陷入了沉睡

银时将他抱回卧室，放在床上，虔诚地在他额头印下一吻，“晚安，我的伯爵大人”

接着也钻进被窝，搂着土方迎向自己这辈子第一个完全放松的好眠


End file.
